


Wanna Be With Me

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (and whines a lot), (sort of), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, slight Hand & Finger Kink, yeah that pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Mingyu seemed to need to kiss him, to need to touch him, but in truth, that wasn't anything new. Dating Mingyu had made Jihoon feel more wanted than he thought was possible, and now that he'd experienced something like this, affection and desire like this, he didn't think he'd ever be able to accept anything less from anyone else.He was also starting to let himself hope that just maybe, he wouldn't have to.When Jihoon finds out that his boyfriend has only ever topped in previous relationships, he decides he wants to change that. Mingyu is more than willing to let him.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Wanna Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen I've got nothing to say it's exactly as advertised ok mingyu gets very softly wrecked for 5k words lets get into it
> 
> title from [woozi's sexy diamond edge solo](https://youtu.be/E3k_7yWoKbo) (which is a bit ironic bc that song is jihoon announcing to the world that he's a power bottom but that's a separate conversation)

It felt silly, penciling something like this into his schedule. But in the two years Jihoon had kept this job he had never, ever asked for time off, so when he told his manager and coworkers that he needed to leave early Friday afternoon for personal reasons, it wasn’t seen as a ploy to get a jumpstart on the weekend. The time was given to him without question, and he left the office with a spring in his step. 

This weekend, Jihoon was going to rail his boyfriend for the first time. And he was pretty excited about it. 

It wasn’t going to be his first time, overall. He had been—as his friend Soonyoung sometimes put it, just to get a laugh out him—a “practicing homosexual” since college and had been in a number of different relationships. He’d been dating Mingyu for almost seven months now, and they were having sex, but the roles had been consistently the same. 

It had just happened, the first time. Mingyu had put the condom on himself, talking about wanting to make Jihoon feel good, and looking at him, Jihoon wasn’t about to complain. It was what he’d wanted, eager for it, feeling so good and so full when Mingyu slid inside that he’d seen stars. Mingyu was good, felt so _good,_ something Jihoon always made sure to tell him, because the word “good”—especially when paired with “boy” or “job” or just “Mingyu”—got Mingyu so blissed out that it actually made Jihoon a little lightheaded. 

It had been kind of automatic for Mingyu though, Jihoon had found out. Between what Mingyu’s past partners wanted out of him, his few misguided hookups with women, and his general physical appearance—muscular and tan and tall, nothing short of “huge” everywhere—Mingyu had always been on top. He’d confessed, in a voice that was a little small and made Jihoon a little sad, that he’d never been comfortable enough in past relationships to actually bring it up. So Jihoon was going to be his first time, in a way, and it put a nervous but thrilling curl in his stomach. 

He hadn’t been sure, at first, that it was something Mingyu would even want to do. But Mingyu had responded incredibly enthusiastically last night, when they’d finally gotten to talking about it and Jihoon had offered that they try it sometime soon. So enthusiastically, in fact, that Jihoon had almost just wanted to take him then and there, despite Mingyu having already wrung two orgasms out of him just thirty minutes before, and they were already cleaned off and curled up in bed. So Jihoon promised to come home early instead, and here he was, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. 

“Jihoon?” The question was loud and excited, and Jihoon could already feel himself smiling. He’d known Mingyu would probably be spending the day in his apartment, but it was nice anyway. Mingyu spent a lot of time in his apartment, already half-moved in despite it being considerably farther away from the campus that he was in the last year of his five-year architecture program at, prone to spending the night if he didn’t have classes the next day. Jihoon had had the thought a couple of times now that maybe he should worry about how quickly they seemed to be going, just barely past six months together with two full drawers in Jihoon’s bedroom already full of Mingyu’s clothes, half of Mingyu’s cookware in his kitchen, and a second toothbrush having taken up permanent residence in his bathroom, but Jihoon just kind of loved it instead. “I can’t leave the stove! You’ll have to come in here.” 

He had a smile in his voice, Jihoon taking off his shoes and turning the corner into the kitchen. He took one step inside and froze. Mingyu was wearing nothing but an apron and a pair of briefs. 

“Really?” Jihoon asked weakly, the playful grin on Mingyu’s face making it obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. Jihoon thought Mingyu being able to cook was sexy. Mingyu knew that. Jihoon thought Mingyu’s body was incredible. Mingyu knew that too. 

“I woke up this morning, and felt so good that I didn’t want to get dressed.” Mingyu told him. 

“Didn’t want to get dressed.” Jihoon repeated. “You’ve just been like this all day?”

“Well, usually without the apron,” Mingyu answered, and Jihoon bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from doing anything embarrassing like groan out loud, though he could feel his mouth watering. Mingyu was going to kill him. 

Despite saying that he couldn’t leave the stove, Mingyu seemed unable to help himself, setting his wooden spoon down in the pot of whatever he was stirring to hurry over to give Jihoon a kiss. It was much too quick and much too short, Mingyu flitting back to what he was cooking, so Jihoon came up behind him, pressing his thumbs into the dimples of Mingyu’s lower back, sliding his fingertips up to Mingyu’s shoulders and down his arms, just because he could. Mingyu shivered, despite how warm his skin was, laughing a little, Jihoon watching in near wonder as goosebumps broke out across Mingyu’s skin. Mingyu was so wonderfully sensitive. 

“I’ll go change,” he said, Mingyu nodding, bringing Jihoon in for another, longer kiss before letting him go.

“You’re earlier than I thought, you know!” Mingyu complained, calling out the words so Jihoon could hear him from his bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his slacks. “I wanted to have dinner done before you got home.”

Mingyu’s roommate Wonwoo had once warned Jihoon that Mingyu was a bit like a housewife. Jihoon hadn’t even known what that had meant at first, but he understood it now. Having Mingyu in his apartment sometimes made Jihoon feel like he had a trophy husband. He actually wouldn’t mind it if Mingyu spent less time in the kitchen or cleaning up the place, but Mingyu seemed to like to do it—especially when he’d come back from days where his classes had been particularly stressful—and Jihoon wasn’t about to oppose him. 

“Oh? But I told you I was getting home early,” Jihoon said. He put on shorts and an open cut tank top, wanting to feel a bit more covered up than Mingyu was, but maybe not too much. He also knew that Mingyu liked his thighs, that much evident by how Mingyu would bite at them, but it was a bit baffling to Jihoon when Mingyu himself was standing there with all that glorious leg. Eye of the beholder; Jihoon wasn’t going to complain. 

“So I started early!” Mingyu was whining now, Jihoon returning to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around him, sliding his hands under the apron to touch his bare chest. “This recipe is kind of complicated, though. I was going to be all sexy, and have it all dished out when you got here, and you really ruined everything.”

That made Jihoon laugh out loud, hearing the whine in his voice, and he pressed his forehead to Mingyu’s back for a moment. 

“You know that you don’t need to woo me,” he said. Mingyu turned in his arms, leaning down to press his forehead to Jihoon’s. 

“Well, maybe I want to,” he retorted, his voice quiet and private and almost petulant, giving Jihoon a quick peck of a kiss before pulling away again. 

Jihoon got the rice cooker started, because if he didn’t put space between himself and Mingyu he would probably just stand there and squeeze Mingyu’s biceps forever, and dinner was finished pretty quickly after that. Mingyu took the apron off and hung it back up—both the apron and the hook on his kitchen wall had been additions to the apartment that Mingyu had made—and let Jihoon just fully, unabashedly stare at him for a few minutes before beginning to laugh. They couldn’t eat dinner like this. 

“You should get dressed,” Jihoon told him, going over to sit on the couch, and Mingyu frowned. 

“You like me better with clothes on?” He asked, the question a little bit teasing, and Jihoon couldn’t help a smile. 

“No,” he said, “but I like to be the one that takes them off.” 

It was bolder than how he usually spoke, almost a bit embarrassing to say, but infinitely worth the way Mingyu’s face went slack as a beautiful blush traveled all the way up his ears and down his neck. Mingyu disappeared into the bedroom, throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants in record time before he returned, climbing into Jihoon’s lap, straddling Jihoon’s hips with his knees and putting his arms around his neck, kissing him so desperately that all Jihoon could really do was grip at Mingyu’s hips and kiss back. 

“Been thinking about you all day,” Mingyu murmured into his mouth, and Jihoon was mere seconds away from his eyes simply rolling back into his head. He decided then and there that he really couldn’t leave Mingyu hanging like this ever again, that any kind of “we’ll wait and do it tomorrow” was a bad idea, because giving Mingyu this long to get wound up was proving terrible for Jihoon’s cardiac health. “Here, all by myself. I missed you so much.” 

Mingyu had missed him. They’d been apart for maybe eight hours, and Mingyu had missed him. Jihoon felt a little better, now, about having missed Mingyu too. 

“Did you get started without me?” He asked. 

“No,” Mingyu’s voice was still quiet in his ear. “Wanted to be good.” 

Mingyu really was going to kill him.

They made out on the couch until the rice cooker went off. Jihoon didn’t want Mingyu to get up, but he also didn’t want overcooked rice, so it was with reluctance that he slipped out the hands that he’d slid into Mingyu’s shirt and let him go. Mingyu was almost completely hard and not even trying to hide it, the juxtaposition of the large and obvious tent in his sweatpants and the cute frown on his face as he poked at the food in the rice cooker making Jihoon let out a laugh and shove his face into the armrest next to him. 

They’d calmed down a bit by the time dinner started, Jihoon telling Mingyu about his day, Mingyu listening to him with more rapt attention than Jihoon really felt his tales from the water cooler called for. Mingyu then told Jihoon about his upcoming assignments and exams, and Jihoon felt himself soaking every word in, realizing that the feeling just might be mutual. He was just so into Mingyu that he couldn’t help it. He realized a few minutes later that maybe, that feeling was mutual too.

Dishwashing got a bit wet and messy, mostly due to Mingyu’s clumsiness and Jihoon’s pettiness, splashing Mingyu back on purpose—and usually much worse—whenever Mingyu got him wet on accident. It broke down into a genuine splash-fight by the end, Mingyu pulling the tall-and-muscular card and simply lifting Jihoon away from the sink and hauling him over his shoulder. Jihoon’s stomach swooped. He would probably never admit it out loud, but he liked how easily Mingyu could manhandle him. They entered Jihoon’s bedroom and Mingyu tossed him on the bed, Jihoon unable to help the wild giggle that left his mouth as he bounced, rolling onto his back. Mingyu jumped on after him, crawling up to Jihoon and laying on top of him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

Jihoon kissed him back and Mingyu’s lips parted for him, his inhale turning into a bit of a whine as Jihoon curled his fingers into the hair on the back of Mingyu’s head. Jihoon drew away from the kiss completely and Mingyu whined in earnest, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees so he could move in closer and kiss Jihoon harder. 

Jihoon’s other hand joined the first one, both of his arms around Mingyu’s neck now, kissing Mingyu back. Mingyu tasted sweet, always so sweet and so perfect, his mouth warm and soft. When Mingyu realized Jihoon wasn’t moving back again he began to relax, nipping Jihoon’s bottom lip as he sank his lower body back to the bed. Mingyu seemed to need to kiss him, to need to touch him, but in truth, that wasn’t anything new. Dating Mingyu had made Jihoon feel more wanted than he thought was possible, and now that he’d experienced something like this, affection and desire like this, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to accept anything less from anyone else. 

He was also starting to let himself hope that just maybe, he wouldn’t have to. 

Mingyu was laying on him so that Jihoon’s thigh was between both of his, and Jihoon felt Mingyu’s hips roll just a bit, the action probably an eager, involuntary one that Jihoon knew Mingyu might not be aware of. The beginnings of an erection pressed into Jihoon’s thigh, firm and warm, and Jihoon braced his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, gently pushing him back. 

“We should get these shirts off,” he said, as Mingyu gave him a look that was almost begging. Almost begging, and they were both still fully clothed. “We’re soaked.” 

“Okay,” Mingyu said, making it completely baffling when he simply sat there and watched Jihoon sit up and remove his own tank top. 

“Are you alright?” Jihoon felt the need to ask. Mingyu squirmed a bit, but there was no embarrassment in his voice when he spoke.

“Taking my clothes off. You... You said you wanted to do it.”

Jihoon couldn't help the small groan that left his mouth, scooting to where Mingyu was sitting on the bed. He put himself between Mingyu's legs and began kissing him again, slipping his fingers under Mingyu's shirt but keeping his thumbs out so he could slide the t-shirt up his torso. Mingyu exhaled against his lips, his eyes closed, shivering at the light touch of Jihoon's fingers up his body. Jihoon broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Mingyu's head, tossing it aside, letting his thumbs trail over Mingyu's nipples as he returned his hands to Mingyu's hips.

He slipped his hands under the band of Mingyu’s sweatpants and underwear at the same time to cup his ass, kneading the flesh with his fingers and attaching his lips to Mingyu’s neck, sucking hard enough to earn a whimper as Mingyu’s hands flew to his sides, gripping tightly. 

“I want to take you apart,” he murmured, Mingyu letting out a keening sort of sound, holding Jihoon even tighter and finding Jihoon’s lips with his own, kissing him hard. It was verging on desperate, how his mouth fell open when Jihoon kissed him back, muttering “please, please, please,” breathy and sweet into Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon pushed Mingyu’s pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs, reveling in the way Mingyu’s breath hitched and the muscles of his stomach seized up as he took Mingyu’s dick in his hand, almost completely hard again, the tip already slick and wet with precome. None of this was new so far, none of this was anything they hadn’t yet done together, but the air was different, every one of Jihoon’s nerves feeling like it was on fire. It was the anticipation maybe, and Jihoon didn’t want to keep Mingyu waiting any longer, pushing at his pants again. Mingyu got the hint, pulling back to get to his feet and kick all of it off, affection cutting quick and warm through the strong current of want in Jihoon’s brain as he watched him, the action almost cute, his long legs slightly clumsy. Mingyu was so perfect, and Mingyu was _his,_ and Jihoon got up to his knees to approach the edge of the bed, reaching up as Mingyu leaned down to him, gripping the back of Mingyu’s neck and dragging him in close. He pulled Mingyu in for a kiss, pulled Mingyu back into bed with him, turning both their bodies so he could push Mingyu down onto the mattress. 

He kissed Mingyu until he was a whining mess under him, one of his hands slowly stroking Mingyu’s cock, the other traversing his arms and chest with gentle touches. Mingyu reached out and caught the wandering one, sliding his fingers between Jihoon’s own and squeezing. 

“Please,” he murmured again, rolling his hips up into Jihoon’s hand. “I want you. I want you.” 

Despite this, Mingyu whined when Jihoon let him go, keeping his grip on Jihoon’s hand as Jihoon got up from the bed and went to the bedside table drawer for the lube and condoms. Jihoon didn’t try to make Mingyu release him, throwing the items on the bed first--he had a rather sizable stash now, a change he’d had to make when Mingyu started staying over--then using his free hand to shuck off his shorts and underwear. Mingyu was reaching for him when he returned, running his large warm hand down Jihoon’s chest, gripping his hip and pulling him up to the edge of the bed and pressing kisses to the skin of his navel. It tickled just a bit, and Jihoon laughed a little, threading his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, but tugging him away when Mingyu went to put Jihoon’s dick in his mouth. Mingyu was very good with his mouth, and Jihoon knew it was a likely possibility that he would get carried away if he even let Mingyu start to suck him off. 

Mingyu honest-to-god pouted at him. The expression made Jihoon’s dick twitch just a bit, something he definitely needed to unpack later, using the hand he still had in Mingyu’s hair to lead him back down onto the bed. 

Mingyu reclined willingly, lying on his back with his knees bent. Again, Jihoon placed himself between Mingyu’s legs, letting his hands slide up and down Mingyu’s bare thighs, watching Mingyu look at him. 

“What?” He finally decided to ask, and Mingyu’s face broke out in a bashful sort of smile, his ears going completely pink as he blinked and glanced away. Jihoon decided not to press him for an answer, asking a different question instead. “Are you ready?” 

Mingyu nodded, Jihoon uncapping the lube and slicking up his fingers. Mingyu let out a hiss as Jihoon’s first finger slid in. 

“Alright?” Jihoon asked again, and Mingyu shifted his hips. 

“Cold,” he explained, shaking his head at the apology Jihoon offered, though Jihoon made sure his second finger was warm enough to slide inside, curling them, dragging them almost completely out just to push them back in. Mingyu gave a full body jerk, his breath hitching, the muscles of his stomach shuddering as he let out a curse. Jihoon put a grounding hand on Mingyu’s hip, glancing at him in question as Mingyu began to shimmy down the bed.

“I’m—I’m going to…” Mingyu gestured vaguely, and the action didn’t really mean anything, but it seemed to help him collect his thoughts, “I’m going to hit my head on the wall.” 

It was all Jihoon had not to laugh, realizing Mingyu was right; he was close to the head end of the bed, and if he let his head fall back, he’d hit it against the wall. It was cute that Mingyu was anticipating throwing his head back, was preparing for it, and affection thrummed through Jihoon’s chest, pressing a couple of kisses to Mingyu’s knee as he got situated, because it was closest spans of skin and he just had to kiss Mingyu somewhere. 

“Okay?” Jihoon asked when Mingyu stopped shifting, and at Mingyu’s affirming nod, began working his fingers again. He reached to stroke Mingyu a couple of times as he slid a third finger in with the other two, and Mingyu groaned, his eyes closed, the sound loud and going straight down Jihoon’s spine.

“Breathe; relax. You’re doing so good, so good.” Jihoon murmured, getting up on his knees to lean forward as Mingyu shook through a full body tremble. “So good, Mingyu.” 

He let Mingyu go and used that hand to brace himself over Mingyu on the bed, pumping his fingers and pressing kisses to Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu whined again, shifting his hips, and Jihoon realized he was, with the tiniest of motions, fucking himself down onto Jihoon’s fingers, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. 

“I need—I want—” Jihoon began kissing a line down Mingyu’s chest, listening to the strain in Mingyu’s voice, “—wanted your fingers in me since, fuck, _fuck—”_

“Since?” Jihoon prompted, looking up to Mingyu’s flushed face; his head was back against the pillows, his eyes closed, his neck arched. Jihoon wanted to close his teeth around Mingyu’s adam’s apple. 

“Third date, you played guitar for me, they’re so pretty, so pretty—” Jihoon curled his fingers again and Mingyu cut himself off with a gasp, his hips jerking up, a small flow of precome beginning to pool on his stomach. Jihoon gripped Mingyu’s hip and held it down, situating his head between the jut of Mingyu’s hipbone and the curve of Mingyu’s dick and sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. Every quiver in the muscles of Mingyu’s abdomen under his teeth and tongue, every hitch in Mingyu’s breath and jerk of Mingyu’s hip under his hand went straight to Jihoon’s dick, so hard it hurt.

“I’m ready,” Mingyu was saying, a few minutes later, “I’m ready, Jihoon, please, please...” 

The words trailed into a sigh as Jihoon pulled his fingers out, already reaching for a condom, rolling it on and lubing it up.

“Pillow for your hips,” he requested, reaching to take it when Mingyu pulled one out from under his head, but Mingyu situated it himself, looking at Jihoon with an eagerness that made the answer to his next question obvious, but Jihoon asked it anyway. “And you’re sure?” 

Mingyu just nodded, reaching out to take Jihoon’s hand. It was so sweet, Mingyu was so sweet and Jihoon wanted to absolutely ruin him, reaching down to stroke him a few times, using his elbow to spread Mingyu’s knees a little farther apart. Mingyu was so good, so pliant for him, Jihoon lining himself up and pushing in. 

He gripped at Mingyu’s knee for leverage, moving slowly, acutely aware that this was Mingyu’s first time as Mingyu clenched around him, his face flushed, his chest heaving. When Jihoon bottomed out, it was absolutely enchanting to watch Mingyu’s eyes roll in his head, his back arching slightly off the bed, holding tightly to Jihoon’s hand. 

Mingyu felt incredible, so hot and tight around him and Jihoon felt his hips stutter a bit, forcing himself still. He had to breathe for just a moment, his lips parted, his fingers splayed across Mingyu’s thigh. He slid his hand up Mingyu’s leg and rested it on his stomach, curling his fingers into Mingyu’s side and stroking his thumb across the trembling muscle. 

“Let me know,” Jihoon felt breathless with how Mingyu was clenched around him, wanting more than anything to push in further, despite already being completely flush up against him. “Let me know when you’re ready, and I’ll—”

Mingyu shifted his hips just a bit, a small, experimental slide that made Jihoon’s breath hitch. Mingyu was breathing deep, Jihoon’s hand still on his torso, feeling his waist cinch in as he exhaled. 

“You feel so good, Jihoon,” he murmured, so quiet that it sounded more to himself, squeezing at Jihoon’s hand. Then, “I’m okay. I’m okay, you can move.” 

Everything about Mingyu was still so tight and quivering that Jihoon wasn’t sure, shifting back a little. Mingyu gave a high groan, grinding himself down on Jihoon with purpose, and that was a much better green light, Jihoon beginning to rock his hips.

It was intoxicating, how quickly Mingyu got loud. Every thrust in pushed a heavy whine from his lips until he was rolling up to meet Jihoon, trembling. 

“More, more, please—” he gasped out, so Jihoon obliged him, gripping Mingyu’s hip harder and moving faster. Mingyu very nearly shouted, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids before they closed completely, and he let go of Jihoon’s hand to throw his arm over his face, panting hard. Jihoon ran his hand down Mingyu’s chest and stomach again, watching him quiver. Mingyu looked good, so good, and felt even better. 

“You’re so good, Mingyu, look at you. Look at you, so pretty.” 

Mingyu groaned out a strangled response, begging him for something Jihoon couldn’t decipher, so he took Mingyu’s cock in his hand and gave it a sliding squeeze, slamming in hard and pausing to feel all of Mingyu’s muscles tighten around him, his back arching, his thighs trying to press closed. Jihoon kept them open with a strong hand as he began to move again, Mingyu gasping out more incoherencies as his entire upper body rolled to the side, grasping at the sheets. 

“I—I’m—” Mingyu whimpered again, “—close, Jihoon—”

“I know,” Jihoon murmured back, almost unable to believe how close Mingyu was to coming, his dick hard and red and hitting against the slick mess of precome smeared across his abdomen. 

“Jihoon—”

Jihoon took Mingyu in his hand again, slowing his thrusts and stroking him in time, feeling Mingyu shake under him as Jihoon edged him closer and closer. 

“Come on, come for me, you’ve done so well, been such a good boy.” 

The praise was nearly thoughtless as it fell from Jihoon’s lips but Mingyu cried out, his shoulders lifting as though to curl into the words, his mouth open. Jihoon was caught up in a sudden want to kiss Mingyu, the affection he was feeling almost too strong as he watched a full shudder wrack Mingyu’s entire body. Mingyu came loud, desperate and wanting, his arms outstretched to touch any part of Jihoon he could reach. He ended up gripping hard to Jihoon’s forearm, and Jihoon fucked him through it, lightheaded with how tight Mingyu was around him, the heat that was so strongly coiled in his own stomach flushing through his body. 

“M-Mingyu, should I—?” Jihoon didn’t want to pull out, but he also didn’t want it to be too much. Mingyu seemed to know what the question was before Jihoon asked it, using shaking legs to pull Jihoon close and keep him there. 

“Want you inside.” The words were a soft plea, and Jihoon swore. He pulled out almost completely, Mingyu scrabbling at him in near-desperation, then thrust back in, a loud, choking yelp leaving Mingyu’s throat. 

Somehow, Mingyu was even louder now and Jihoon reveled in it, pushing into him harder and faster, chasing the impending orgasm that already had his toes curling. Mingyu was whining out incoherent sounds, swallowing hard, squeezing at Jihoon’s forearm again. He was such a shaking mess that Jihoon decided to slow down enough to let him speak, Mingyu’s lower belly shuddering at the slow roll of Jihoon’s hips. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked, and Mingyu swallowed again. 

“Want to kiss you,” Mingyu managed out, in a wrecked and raw voice, with an expression that suddenly made simply giving Mingyu a kiss the most important thing in the world that Jihoon could do. He pulled out to climb over him, though his dick was so hard he felt dizzy. The kiss itself was clumsy, Mingyu whining into that too, and Jihoon reached down to grip his hip and tug. 

“Come here, come here.” 

With gentle pulls and touches, Jihoon situated himself on his back, getting Mingyu over him, so Mingyu could lean down to kiss him instead of having to strain his neck up. When Jihoon pushed back in, Mingyu settled on top of him, heavy and boneless and deep.

Mingyu seemed unable to stop trembling as Jihoon fucked up into him, obviously overstimulated but still begging for more, stammering about how good Jihoon felt, his hands big and warm on Jihoon’s chest. He was tensing, his eyes going wet, his mouth open, and looking up at him had Jihoon’s orgasm rushing through him before he could even process it, thrusting up in hard, slow strokes. He felt himself shake, his mind blissfully blank as he rolled up into Mingyu a few more times. 

Then he had to lay there for a moment, to just lay there and breathe through the aftershocks, Mingyu leaning down to press a few kisses to his mouth that Jihoon didn’t have enough self-awareness to properly return. 

Mingyu continued to kiss him, kissing his lips and the sides of his face, slowly drawing him back. Jihoon pulled out and slid the condom off, tying it and simply dropping it to the floor. Somehow, Mingyu had the wherewithal to give him a disapproving look as he rolled to lay next to Jihoon in bed, but Jihoon simply kissed the expression off his face, tugging Mingyu towards him, tugging Mingyu half on top of him, both of them damp and just a little bit sticky. Mingyu tucked his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck and Jihoon’s fingers found his back, trailing lightly up and down. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, after a moment.

“Like you just fucked my brains out.” Mingyu rolled onto his back, glancing over. He even sounded fucked out, looking absolutely spent, and Jihoon loved it. “Is it like that for you? When I do it?” 

“You’re probably better,” Jihoon admitted, after a moment of thought. “You have more experience, and you—you’re in the position more than I am.”

“Permission to be proud of myself?” Mingyu asked, and Jihoon let out a laugh, rolling his eyes and reaching over to pinch Mingyu’s nipple. Mingyu’s whole body jumped, a tight-sounding yelp coming from the back of his throat, Jihoon glancing to his face in question. Mingyu didn’t even look embarrassed. “Still really sensitive,” he explained. 

“Yeah?” Jihoon trailed his hand down Mingyu’s chest, scratching lightly at the skin, loving the way Mingyu shivered. Mingyu laid there and let Jihoon touch him, his expression going just a little dazed, a slight quiver in his inner thighs when Jihoon’s hand made its way over the curve of his hip bone. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to get hard again,” Mingyu warned. Not saying that Jihoon should stop. Not saying that he didn’t want to. 

“Is that so bad?” Jihoon asked, Mingyu’s responding exhale a bit of a breathy sigh. 

Mingyu’s refractory period was shorter than his, and he did get hard again, Jihoon giving up on being teasing and simply curling in, taking Mingyu’s dick in his hand and pressing kisses across his shoulders. 

“Jihoon…” Mingyu trailed off, inhaling instead when Jihoon nipped at his collarbone, kissing at the bitten skin. 

“You’re so—” There were so many words Jihoon had for Mingyu, so many that he wanted to use, but there were none that he could manage to get past his lips. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Thankfully, that seemed to be enough; with an affectionate growl and a biting kiss, Mingyu knocked Jihoon flat onto his back, the action both making Jihoon laugh and nearly forcing the breath from his lungs. Mingyu even slung one leg over Jihoon’s thighs, enveloping him in almost every way, taking both his and Jihoon’s cocks in one of his large hands and rutting their hips together.

“Mingyu—!” 

“If I’m coming again, so are you,” Mingyu told him, and Jihoon laughed again, the laugh quickly giving way to a moan, letting his head tilt back. Mingyu was smiling against his neck, nuzzling at him and sucking at the skin, brushing his thumb over Jihoon’s nipple before sliding his hand down Jihoon’s side to grip his hip, curling around the side of his ass. Jihoon felt completely overwhelmed by Mingyu, everything needy and messy and quick as Mingyu rolled against him. But it was good too, so good, all slick friction and tension and heat, and it wasn’t long before he was coming in Mingyu’s hand. Mingyu jacked them both a couple more times before coming himself, the sensation so bright it was almost painful, Jihoon’s hips jerking involuntarily. 

“You’re crazy,” Jihoon breathed out, panting. Mingyu brushed his sweaty bangs from his face. 

“You’re sexy,” he responded, leaning in to kiss him. 

Mingyu was wonderfully weak in the knees as they got out of bed, even delighting in it and exclaiming about it to Jihoon, the two of them stumbling to the shower together. And Jihoon just had to touch him, had to feel Mingyu’s skin under his fingertips, settling for a hand on the small of his back. The hand trailed down to Mingyu’s ass once they entered the bathroom though, squeezing when Mingyu leaned over to turn the shower on and let the water heat up. 

“I’m glad I skipped work for this,” Jihoon said, and Mingyu threw back his head in a laugh. 


End file.
